Bintang Jatuh
by shota hunterz
Summary: Ada cerita saat Robin mendapat tugas jaga Going Merry. ZoroBin / latar Before Time Skip / Straight.


**Bintang Jatuh**

 **.**

 **One Piece © Oda Eichiiro**

 **.**

 **Roronoa Zoro X Nico Robin**

 **.**

 **"One Piece milik Odacchi, fiksi ini murni keluar dari otak saya. Ajang pelarian dari tugas-tugas. Saya tak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fiksi ini"**

 **.**

 **Warn! Typo, saya mengambil latar tempat di laut setelah selesai dari pulau langit, Tsun! Zoro.**

 **.**

Kastil kapal adalah tempat paling strategis saat giliran jaga malam dibebankan pada Robin. Ditemani lentera dan beberapa buku sejarah, memakan waktu bukan masalah.

Malam itu di laut Grand Line sangat cerah dengan air tenang dan angin lembut tanpa riak ombak. Hanya udara yang makin dingin, membuat tangan-tangan itu makin merapatkan selimut ditubuhnya.

"Jadi... apa yang membuatmu keluar dari kamar dan memandangi langit malam, Tuan Pendekar?" Senyum dan nada ramah seperti biasanya membuat si kepala lumut mendongak demi melihat Robin yang asyik bercumbu dengan buku buku.

"Ah... Robin ya?"

Tertawa adalah jawaban dari si gadis rambut hitam. Dia sudah hafal sekali apa penyebab pendekar pedang satu-satunya di Going-Merry bisa berdiri lewat tengah malam di buritan kapal dan memandangi langit malam.

Tersesat.

Gadis flamboyan itu berani bertaruh jika Roronoa Zoro sedang kebingungan mencari jalan pulang setelah dari kamar mandi, atau sebaliknya. Ia kehilangan arah saat ingin menuntaskan panggilan alam ke kamar mandi. Namun dilihat dari ekspresinya yang tenang, mungkin opsi pertama lebih berpeluang besar sebagai alasan.

Lembaran kertas yang terbaca sudah tiga kali lebih tebal dari halaman kertas yang belum dibaca, saat Robin memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan dengan berbasa-basi.

"Mau kuantar kembali ke kamarmu, _Kenshi-san_?"

"Tidak usah! Benar-benar tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri kembali ke kamarku jika aku mau" Harga dirinya serasa akan runtuh jika ia langsung menjawab 'Ya' apalagi mengakui apa yang sedang dirasakannya secara terang-terangan.

Ada yang menarik atensi dari gadis yang lebih tua dan konon katanya merupakan keturunan orang berbahaya yang dijuluki anak iblis. Sifatnya yang kelewat anggun dan sedikit misterius menjadi daya tarik kuat yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan. Apa ini cara pandang si koki mesum terhadap wanita?

Tapi ketidakpercayaan pada Nico Robin tidak dapat ia pungkiri. Seorang buronan negara yang katanya sudah pernah menenggelamkan enam kapal perang angkatan laut di umur delapan tahun itu masih ia ragukan. Setelah insiden di Arabasta, kemudian Pulau Langit dan kini mereka sedang menempuh perjalanan menuju suatu pulau, Nico Robin belum menunjukan tanda-tanda yang berarti. Entah itu berkhianat ataupun bersahabat. Sifatnya kelewat normal tanpa cela, nyaris sempurna. Sekilas sosoknya dapat diandalkan menjadi ibu bagi anak-anak urakan yang hidup diatas Going Merry.

"Nah, Nico Robin kenapa kau suka sekali membaca sih?" Semilir angin menghembuskan helaian rambut kedua manusia lawan jenis yang mencoba berinteraksi. Bagaimanapun kecanggungan ini harus segera dihancurkan.

"Karena aku suka. Banyak sekali pengetahuan dan sejarah yang kita ketahui dengan cara membaca. Ini sama saja seperti kau yang sangat menyukai semua tentang pedang dan samurai, _fufufufufu_ " seperti biasa gadis itu tahu cara membalik keadaan. Zoro mengedutkan dahinya dan ia terduduk di lantai kayu buritan kapal. Punggungnya bersender dan ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Suara Robin kembali mengudara,

"Apa harus ada alasan saat menyukai sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, menyukai dan mencintai tidak butuh alasan" Entah kenapa jawaban yang ia lontrarkan sendiri terasa menghangatkan pipi. Apa-apaan ini?

Tangan tangan manusia tumbuh di sekitar kapal dan membentuk sebuah tangga. Dari atas Nico Robin, tanpa bukunya berjalan dengan anggun dan tersenyum menatap Zoro.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?"

"Mengobrol ditemani secangkir teh hangat kurasa bukan ide buruk."

"Tapi maaf jika teh buatanku tak seenak buatan Sanji, anggap saja itu rasa baru. Fufufufu"

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih memilih _sake_. Tapi persediaan _sake_ kita sedang habis."

"Kau pelakunya Tuan Pendekar" Robin melenggang pergi ke dapur tanpa sempat mendengar balasan dari Zoro yang berkedut-kedut dahi melawan kesal. Gadis itu bisa berubah menjadi menyebalkan lebih dari Nami dan kelewat manis lebih dari kembang gula. Apalagi saat menuangkan teh hijau ke atas cangkir dan kepulan asap mebumbung tinggi dihadapan mereka.

"Silakan minum, semoga ini dapat menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Satu tegukan melalu kerongkongan, rasa hangat menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dan Nico Robin tersenyum karena raut wajah senang terbaca di wajah Zoro. Duduk berhadapan membuatnya lebih mudah meraba ekspresi. Pendekar pedang pennuh ambisi ini memang sangat menarik.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?"

 **Aku mencoba untuk tidak tidur demi menjaga satu-satunya anggota wanita bajak laut topi jerami yang masih membuka matanya dalam menunaikan tugas menjaga kapal bergilir -** "Aku tidak mengantuk"

"Tentu saja, seharian ini kau menghabiskan waktu dengan latihan dan tertidur. Kadang latihan sambil tertidur. _Fufufufufu_ "

"Aku mencoba lebih kuat, dan akan menjadi lebih kuat demi menggapai impianku!" Pamer ambisi sepertinya merupakan penyakit menular dengan _agent_ utama bersumber dari si monkey D.

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya."

Cahaya rembulan terbias di wajah eksotis milik Robin, senyumannya terasa makin menyilaukan dan menghipnotis Zoro untuk tidak berkedip dan mendetakkan pompa jantungnya lebih cepat.

Apa ini? Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

" Nah Nico Robin, apa kau punya impian?"

Zoro mencoba menjadi pendengar dan pembicara yang baik, ia memberi kesempatan untuk jalan interaksi. Jeda panjang tercipta setelahnya. Keheningan membuat zoro berfikir apa ia salah bicara? Apa ia terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain? Tubuhnya bersandar di benteng kapal, ia merasa sudah tak ingin menyesap teh lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang dunia ini – "

"Jadi itu yang mendorongmu berlayar ke lautan?"

"Yaaaa... hampir benar. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Zoro menghela nafas. Benar juga, kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi begitu peduli? Ah. Anggap saja ini cara interogasi pada orang baru. Ia memang Wakil Kapten yang baik. Ia mengamini dalam hati.

"Semua penghuni Going-Merry sudah pernah meneriakan mimpi mereka, kecuali kau."

"Apa ini merupakan wawancara pada orang baru?"

"Anggap saja begitu"

"Kalian, menarik sekali _fufufufufu_ "

Nico Robin beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berdiri ke tepi kapal, melipat kedua tangannya di atas pembatas dan menopang dagu menengadah menatap langit.

Tengah malam sudah lewat sekitar tiga jam yang lalu. Waktu jaganya habis sekitar tiga jam lagi, dan ia merasa harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya esok pagi. Semoga hari tenang yang menunggunya nanti.

"Menyenangkan sekali bisa hidup bersama kalian."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau berkata seolah akan menghianati kami nantinya" kening Zoro kembali berkedut. Berbicara dengan gadis ini membutuhkan energi lebih juga ternyata.

Tarikan nafas dalam terdengar sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tak bisa menjanjikan untuk terus tinggal bersama kalian. Aku mmiliki sisi gelap dalam diriku yang akan menyeret kalian dalam masalah."

"Kau tidak mempercayai kami?"

"Aku tak ingin melihat kalian terluka karena aku."

Rasanya ingin sekali Zoro melempar sesuatu pada sang _Miss All sunday_ untuk menyadarkannya pada kenyataan. Ia dan yang lainnya benar-benar tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada setiap ' _nakama_ ' bahkan jika pertarungan diperlukan, gentar dan mundur bukan gayanya.

"Jangan bodoh, kami tak akan mati semudah itu!"

"Tentu saja, aku tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Aku hanya – "

"Maka dari itu. Percayalah pada kami!"

 **.**

Dulu. Dulu sekali. Robin pernah membuat orang yang ia percayai terluka karena dirinya. Meregang nyawa demi menyelamatkannya dan membuat trauma jiwa yang mendalam. setelahnya ia di khianati oleh orang-orang yang ingin ia percayai. Kesakitan dan luka masa lampau membuatnya trauma untuk percaya. Alalagi mempercayai.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu berputar putar memenuhi rongga ingatan. Raksasa angkatan laut yang nenggenggamnya dan berlari dari kejaran musuh, perpustakaan matahari yang terbakar, suku Ohara yang digempur habis-habisan, pelarian tak berujung, di khianati dan nyaris dijual, di hina dan di anggap monster berbahaya, hingga dirinya terkenal dengan sebutan anak iblis. Merupakan luka dalam yang sulit ia sembuhkan. Memori buruk yang susah dihapuskan.

Tanpa ia sangka tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya. Mengirimkan seorang malaikat penyelamat berupa bocah tujuh belas tahun yang tanpa ragu menbawanya lari dari ujung maut saat ia menyerah dan memilih mati bersama _Poneglyph_ di bawah lorong tanah istana Arabasta.

Teman-teman barunya yang penuh sukacita, menyambut dan memberinya kebahagiaan baru. Sejenak melupakan masa lalu. Jika diizinkan, ia tak ingin beranjak dari masa ini. Seseorang pernah berkata padanya di masa lalu, "Robin, pergilah kelautan! Disana akan ada teman-teman yang tulus menjagamu. Pergilah! Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu."

Apa 'mereka' itu bajak laut Topi Jerami?

"Bintang jatuh?" Robin mendongak saat suara pemuda buta arah terdengar mengusik lamunannya dan tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Ah, kau benar. Indah sekali." untuk kesekian kalinya ia tersenyum malam ini. Dan Zoro adalah penyebabnya.

Puluhan bintang berjatuhan meninggalkan bias ekor panjang yang menggaris. Bersinar sangat indah diatas langit hitam tanpa awan, mereka tak ingin mengalihkan pandangan hingga Robin menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Memecah momen berdua dan lebih memilih membangunkan ke lima anggota yang sedang tidur nyenyak di dalam.

" _Chent fleur_ "

Tak lama kemudian suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari ambang pintu. Mereka bangun karena seseorang, atau sesuatu menepuk dan menganggu mereka dari alam mimpi. Dikiranya sinyal darurat dari musuh yang mendekat. Sesaat panik dan berteriak, terlebih lagi Usopp dan rusa kutub berhidung biru, Chopper.

"A.. ada apa Robin? Apa ada musuh? Kapten Usopp- _sama_ telah datang dan akan menyelamatkanmu!"

"Aaaaa... apa ada musuh? Huwaaa cepat berlindung!"

"Robin-chwan, mungkinkah kau tidak bisa tidur dan ingin kutemani? Dengan senang hati."

"Apa ada pesta daging?"

Sebuah jitakan dilayangkan pada masing-masing pemuda setengah sadar yang berdesakan di ambang pintu. Pelakunya sudah dapat dipastikan. Gadis berambut orange multitalenta yang menjabat sebagai navigator, penunjuk arah, pembaca peta, bendahara dan tukang suruh-suruh di Going-Merry. Nami.

"Dasar bodoh, kalian menghalangi jalanku. Lihat ke langit! Bintang-bintang berjatuhan. Indah sekali!"

"Hah? Kau benar Nami, huwaaaa indah sekali"

Trio bocah paling muda dan paling kekanakan memancarkan sinar kekaguman dari sorot kedua mata masing-masing. Fenomena langka ini sangat jarang mereka lihat. Robin menatap mereka dan tertawa seperti biasa. Pemuda disampingnya menatap dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya. Tampak tenang dan serius.

"Apa kalian tahu? Katanya seseorang yang berdoa saat bintang jatuh maka permohonannya akan dikabulkan?" Gadis yang paling dewasa menceritakan apa yang telah ia baca dalam bukunya, wajahnya masih konsisten dihiaskan lengkung senyum.

"Eh... benarkah Robin? Yosh kalau begitu. Aku ingin menggambar seluruh peta dunia, kemudian menemukan harta karun dan menjadi yang terkaya di dunia!"

"Aku ingin menjadi Raja bajak laut!"

"A... aku ingin menjadi Kesatria paling pemberani di lautan!"

"Aku ingin kenjadi Dokter paling hebat di dunia!"

"Aku akan menjadi Pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia!"

"Aku akan menemukan _All-blue_ dan menikah dengan Nami-swan dan Ro-" sebuah tendangan memotong ucapan sanji tepat di kepalanya. " _Marimo_ bodoh sialan, apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut _Marimo_? Dasar koki mesum sialan!"

"Hah? apa katamu bola lumut tukang tersesat?"

Baru saja beberapa menit mereka bangun, keributan sudah tercipta dan suasana menjadi ramai tak terkendali. Nami sibuk menghentikan pertengkaran kedua pemuda berkutub serupa yang selalu tolak menolak dalam segala hal, Chopper berlarian dan berjingkrak kegirangan karena ini kali pertama baginya melihat langsung peristiwa bintang jatuh. Usopp sibuk memejamkan mata dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Memanjatkan ratusan doa keselamatan dan harapan. Ia sangat percaya jika ia menjadi anak baik dan rajin berdoa maka Tuhan akan menjaganya dari segala marabahaya. Terlebih lagi ia merasa bahwa teman-teman seperjuangannya memiliki semacam aura pemanggil petualangan yang tak jarang membahayakan keselamatan. Sang kapten dengan riang gembira dan tergelak, bertepuk tangan melihat keramaian di atas kapalnya yang terjadi dini hari. Jarang sekali. Dan ia sangat bahagia untuk itu.

Wanita paling anggun yang merupakan pemicu momen ribut pagi buta itu hanya tersenyum dan tergelak melihat kelakuan teman sekapalnya.

Ia sadar bahwa doanya belum terpanjat, maka ia menengadah dan memejamkan mata. Berucap lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jika diizinkan, aku ingin hidup dan mengarungi lautan bersama kalian."

Keramaian itu berlangsung hingga sinar matahari nampak jingga di ufuk timur. Tanpa Robin sadari, seseorang telah mendengar doanya dan tersenyum dalam hati. Roronoa dari jauh, mulai menumpuk atensi atas gadis eksotis berhidung mancung itu. Dan diam-diam, hatinya berdoa sesuatu saat matahari pagi mulai menembus kulit dan menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Jika Dewa itu ada, aku memohon. Tolong izinkan aku menjaganya hingga ia meraih impiannya."

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **A/N : Jujur, saya baru nemuin cerita ini di laptop ketika lagi ngubek-ngubek dokumen tugas. Dan saya rada kaget ternyata ada juga fiksi yang saya selesaikan (meskipun belum di bereskan typo dan kesalahan penulisannya) tapi saya lupa (?) hahahaha ini lupa bikinnya kapan, tapi ini tuh terisnpirasi dari salah satu ending One Piece dan lupa juga episode berapa wkwkwkwk**

 **Zoro nya Tsundere emang. Latarnya abis dari pulau langit, terus mau ke suatu pulau gitu. Kayanya water seven deh... lupa. Mesti rewatch lagi hahahaha... dan lagi, maafkan ketika banyak kesalahan dalam ketik, cuma di edit sekali karena besok saya kuliah dan well tugas belum dikerjain juga /nagisdarah /lahkokcurhat**

 **Jadi intinya, selamat malam dan terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fiksi saya.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Shota Hunterz.**


End file.
